


Constant

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Love is always enough.





	Constant

He had done it, he ended it like he told himself to do and it hurt like hell but sometimes love wasn’t enough, that was something he learned early in life. Everyone always left him it was only a matter of time before his Alexander left also. He missed Alexander like crazy but this is what was best for both of them. Now they could move on with their lives, the distance was hard, they knew it would be but when the time came it was a lot harder then they thought. It got to the point where he just couldn’t do it anymore.

When Alexander left the next morning, Magnus watched as his whole life walked out the door, never to return again. That had been two weeks ago and it still hadn’t gotten any easier, word had spread of his and Alec’s break up and not a day later the vultures (mainly Dot) were swarming. She was always trying to hook up with him even when he had Alexander and now that he didn’t have him she wanted him but she never would. It would be a while before he found someone new, because his heart still belonged to a man almost 4,000 miles away.

He had just gotten home after another long and harsh day of work. Most of it consisted of that bitch hounding him for a date and all he wanted to do was drown his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey and a medium rare steak. He was about to get the steak out of the refrigerator when there was a knock on his door. He was tempted not to answer it but none the less he dragged his heavy legs to the door and when he opened it he was shocked to see who was on the other side.

“A-Alexander what are you doing here?”

“Oh Magnus, I’m here for you.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I got a job at the Times. Did you really think I would ever leave you for a job? I love you too much for a job to come between us. They come and go, but you, you’ll always be here. You’re the one constant thing in my life.”

Could it really be that easy, could someone actually put him above everything else. Was love really enough?

Alec caressed his cheek softly, “I know what you’re thinking you stupid stupid man. Yes, love is always enough.” Then he cried, he grabbed his Alexander and pulled him in and hugged him tight, vowing to never ever let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn’t to great, I mean I did write it in like ten minutes. I was reading a fic and Magnus was saying that love wasn’t enough and it really just pisses me off when people write that. Because love is always enough, just what I believe.


End file.
